This invention is in the field of reflector lamps, such as those which include the commonly known reflector (R) lamp used for floodlighting and as spotlights.
Reflector (R) lamps are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 589,903, filed Mar. 14, 1984, assigned to the assignee as the present invention and herein incorporated by reference. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 589,903 discloses R lamps having multiple and aimed parabolic reflective sections which improve the beam pattern of the R lamp.
Of the total lumens or light rays developed by the light source of the prior art reflector lamps such as that of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 589,903, an undesirable amount of light rays are disadvantageously reflected by the neck section of the reflector lamp in such a manner as to end up outside the desired or main beam pattern and, therefore, these rays are considered unusable.
A primary contributor to the disadvantageous reflection of light rays is the dimensions of the neck section. The diameter dimension is relatively large, being typically 37 mm. Although this relatively large neck diameter is disadvantageous with regard to light ray reflection, it is beneficial in providing for ease of insertion of the filament mount assembly and of a desired geometry for mating with the electrical base and also adhering to the base cement during the assembly of the reflector lamp. While the larger neck diameter of the reflector has certain structural benefits, it still remains optically disadvantageous.
It is desired that a reflector lamp be provided which reduces the undesirable amount of lumens disadvantageously reflected by the neck section of the reflector so as to improve the overall optical efficiency of the lamp itself while still providing the structural benefits advantageous to the assembly of the reflector lamp.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient reflector lamp with an optically enhanced neck portion so as to more advantageously direct the light rays into the useful beam pattern of the reflector lamp and also allow ease of assembly of the lamp itself.